A Complicated life
by snickers990
Summary: this guy and girl love each other but they cannot be together because of some bad outcomes but it is a really cute story.


_Chapter 1_

One day in their third year in high school there were two people who have never met, but see each other, but don't seem to care about one another until now.

Alli: Social outcast, shy, depressed, sad, gothic

Tommy: Sociable, Outgoing, happy popular

They are at school and they walked by each other, and bumped shoulders. All their stuff flew in the air, and fell to the floor with a loud "THUD." They bent down to pick up their stuff. They tried to reach for the same thing and their hands touched. They starred into each others eyes for a few seconds, then looked away and moved their hands. Then Alli hurried to pick up her belongings, and ran down the hall and to her next class before Tommy could even tell him her name.

The Valentine's Day dance was coming up in about 6 weeks, and Alli was surly not going because all this gothic black wearing person is a telling herself that she is unappealing and and idiot forever having to actually love Tommy Fitzsimmons, while across the hallway people are asking Tommy (major teen hottie) to the dance, but die trend them all down because he was waiting for the one girl he bumped into in the southern hallway just before class.

After the final bell rang and everyone was exiting the building Tommy waited outside. he looked and looked, but could not find her anywhere. He walked home in the rain thinking about that beautiful girl. Then came home. He saw his mom on the sofa watching the news. All of a sudden he heard this braking story about a kidnapped girl. He quickly sat down, and listened:

Alli Hatakie was last seen walking home from school today when a white van pulled up and grabbed her. She they was last seen in near the Black Woods on 9th Street, and then they showed a picture, and that was it. He was out the door and off the the woods.

He got to the woods about 12:04 am, and started looking around. He was looking high and low for anything that could lead him to finding Alli. He saw something on a tree that looked to be blood and so torn piece of cloth. it was a reddish color and so he broke the branch off, and took it home with him. He got out his microscope, and started to examine the evidence he found. It was about 4 am by the time he fell asleep. He had to also wake up at 6 am because he had to get to school.

At school all he could do is sleep when he wasn't sleeping he was thinking about Alli and where she was, what happened to her, and if show was alright. Again when Tommy had to walk home it was pouring rain. That next day he was to go to her house and tell Ms. Hatakie what he had found in his research. When he was walking to her house a white van pulled up behind Tommy and two men came out. They snuck up behind him and grabbed him. Tommy struggled to get free. When they got Tommy into the truck one of the guys hit him in the back of the neck, and he just blacked out.

When he awoke he saw that he was in some place deserted. He was wondering where he was and What had happened to him. He was saying things like "Where's Alli?" and stuff like that. Then the two guys that grabbed him, and came out. They picked him up and set him in a chair. They tied his hands to the armrests and his ankles to the legs of the chair. The knots were so tight they were cutting into Tommy's skin, but he didn't care. All he was doing was struggling and yelling. One of the guys left and came back moments later with a roll of duck tape. He tore a piece off, and put it on Tommy's mouth to make him stop talking. All he could do now was hope he and Alli would be alright, and about and hour later a guy came back and took the tape off Tommy's mouth.

"Where is Alli," Tommy said quickly. "I know you guys were the ones that took her. Is she safe?"

"She is safe for now," the guy said. "She is going to either be an experiment pet, she could die if we let her, or whatever the boss says,"

"What do you mean whatever the boss says?" Tommy said curiously. "You had better not touch her or hurt her in any way!"

"Oh, I see you're in love with her," the guy said calmly. " The boss will be very happy with that information."

The guy then put on the tape, and walked out of the room. A few minutes a guy that looked like he could be 28 years old came out. He ordered someone to fetch the girl. A guy left and came back too minutes later with Alli laying unconscious in his arms. He gave Alli to the boss, and backed away. He laid Alli on the table in front of him. He started to decloth her. All she had left were her red and black underwear and black bra. He took a knife and Tommy Started to yell and scream through the tape. The boss pointed the knife and cut the middle of her bra and the sides of her underwear. By this time she was totally naked. Alli was so helpless. She was lying the unconscious unaware of what was going on or going to happen.

Then Tommy watched as he got on the table and undid his belt. He then saw that he took his pants off. Tommy started Screaming and crying for him to stop but he wasn't listening he was going to have so much fun with her. He shoved a condom up Alli's Vagina, and stuck his penis into her vagina. He just laid there rapping her. Tommy watching in horror of what may happen. He saw all this blood come out and spill on the table. That was mostly because he shoved the condom up her vagina. The blood started to spill off the table and onto the floor. After about 15 minutes of tommy watching in horror as the girl he loved was being rapped while she was unconscious, pulled out his penis and put his pants on. Tommy looked at him with discuss, and then turned to see Alli being carried away naked.

Then Tommy's ropes were cut and he was taken into another room. His arms are above his head tied to a metal pole on the ceiling. and he is now struggling to brake free but he couldn't. He saw that Alli was on the other side of the room hands tied to a pole behind her back and feet bound together. She looked pale white. When the guys left Tommy tried everything to brake free. He then remembered the sharp bracelet he got from his mother for his 14th birthday present that he hasn't taken off since he got it. He managed to cut the ropes binding him. He took the tape off his mouth slowly and ran over to Alli. Alli was waking up. When she was fully awake Tommy covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. He put his finger to his lips and told her to be quiet.

"What happened to my clothes?" Alli asked whispering kind of embarrassed.

"The boss of those guys rapped u while you were unconscious partly because of me. If u don't believe me check your vagina he shoved and i mean literally shoved a condom up there. That's why your bleeding so much as well," Tommy said looking like he was going to cry.

"Why are you saying this is our fault i got rapped?" Alli asked puzzled.

"Because i really like you, and I came looking for you, and i got caught too," Tommy said kind of embarrassed as well.

Tommy took his long shirt off and handed it to Alli to cover up with. Then he took his bracelet and cut her loose too. Alli put the shirt on and hugged Tommy tightly.

"Thank you," Alli said trying to smile.

"For what?" Tommy answered.

"For the shirt. For everything I guess," Alli replied with her kind of smile.

Tommy looked for a way out. He saw a door at the far end of the room.

"Can you stand up and walk?" Tommy whispered.

Alli tried to stand up and fell right back down.

"I can't my vagina hurts to bad and I am still a little shaken up of what happened," Alli said looking down at all the blood.

"Get on my back then," Tommy said quietly.

Alli did as she was told and hopped on Tommy's back. Tommy sneaked over to the door, and opened it a little to peer out and see if the guys were there or if they could make a brake for it. Tommy didn't see anyone so he made am mad dash for the outside door. They got to the door. It opened with a squeak. Tommy took Alli to his house and tooter to his room to get some clothes for her. Tommy tossed her a black t-shirt. It had a picture of Korn on there. He also toasted her some pants. She changed in the bathroom. She came out and Tommy walked her home.

Her mother was so happy to see her. Her mother was crying and overjoyed at the same time. She was thanking Tommy over and over again, and hugging him so tight that he thought he would have run out of air before she let him go.

Alli went upstairs to change into her own clothes. She came down a few minutes later caring something. It was a bright res rose. She asked Tommy, if he would go the the Valentines Day dance with her as he she held the rose to him. HIs reply was a definite yes. Ali cracked a smile, and handed him the rose.

The night of the dance Tommy came to pick up Alli at her house. Tommy was wearing this tuxedo. Alli came down the stairs wearing a black and red dress. They walked outside, and to Tommy's car. It was a red mustang. He held the door for her as they walked into the gym of their school. Everyone froze as Tommy came strolling in with Alli hugging his arm tight. She didn't like all these people starring at her. Tommy was looked in Alli's direction and found that all he could do is look at Alli. Alli got up and went over to her friends Ronni and Cassy. Tommy then got up and when to say hey to some of his buddies. He saw that all these girls were following him. A slow song came on and Tommy walked over and asked if he cared to dance. She replied with a sure and they danced almost all night long. Alli couldn't think of a more happy time she would have had. After all the dancing they went to get some punch. At the punch bowl he asked one of the most sweetest things in the whole world: "Would you Alli Hatakie be mine?" Alli was speechless. She didn't know what to say except one word: "YES!" The sealed by the stroke of midnight he kissed her.

It was about 2 am by the time Tommy took Alli home. Alli didn't want the night to end. She wanted it to last got out of the car, kissed Tommy one more time, and walking into her house. She waved to him as he drove off. Alli walked inside to see that her mother was sitting in a chair looking kinda frightened. He then saw behind her mom was her was her father. Alli looked in horror as he started to walk closer to her. She backed up to the door as he kept coming. Alli then swung the door open and ran out. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to get away from her father. When Alli was about 5 her father use to beat her and her mother. He left when she was about 8 and ever since then her father comes back unexpectedly. When he does come back Alli just has to get out of the way of him.

Alli came to a neighborhood she hadn't been too since she was maybe 5 years old. Alli looked around and spotted something kinda familiar to her. It was the red mustang that Tommy drove. She went up to the car and peered inside to make sure it was Tommy's. Yeah it was so she looked to see if any lights were on. There was only one in a room. She suspected it was Tommy's room. Alli took her cell phone and called him. He answered the phone was suppressed that she called.

"Look out our window," Alli said. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ok but why?" Tommy asked curiously.

Tommy looked out his window to see Alli standing in his driveway. He held up one finger and told her to wait there. Tommy came to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"My father is back in town and i had to get out of my house." Alli said.

Alli looking like she was ready to die was shaking so much. Tommy put his arms on her to see if he could calm her down.

"Can I stay the night?" asked Alli still shaking.

"Sure," Tommy replied still holding her in his arms. "Just make sure that my mom doesn't see you. If she does she blow her top off."

Tommy let her in and snuck around to the bedroom. He laid some blankets on the floor, and throwing some pillows on the ground. He told Alli that she could have the bed but she refused. She didn't mind being on the floor. She laid down and fell asleep. Tommy laid at the foot of the bed looking at her until he finally drifted off to sleep swell.

When Tommy awoke the next day the floor bed was made and folded. Tommy looked all around for her but found nothing. He felt a chill and saw that the window was open. The window was near a tree that runs all the way to the roof and to the ground. Tommy thought to himself. He thought that she must have climbed down from the window and onto the tree left. He noticed that there was a note on the folded blankets. He walked over and read it:

Hey gone home so i'll see you at school on Monday. I climbed out the window and down the tree. I will see you tomorrow. Can I stay at your house for as long as my dad is here if it is not a trouble for you? If so I will be around maybe at 9 pm. I will be outside your window at 9 pm sharp.

Love u,

Alli Hatakie

Tommy folded up the letter and put it in his pocket and slid the blankets under his bed for tonight. He went downstairs to get something to eat. He saw that his mom must have gone to work early. He grabbed something and then went off to school. He saw Alli walking the halls like normal but instead of walking by her, he went up to her and started to talk to her.

After school he waited for Alli so that he could walk for her, but she never showed up. She went to her last period teacher, and he said that she was called to the office to go home by her mother. She walked to her house, and her mother said that she hadn't seen her since she ran out of the house yesterday night. He was getting really worried.

He went to his house to see that his mom and dad weren't home. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat and then when up to his room. He opened the door to find that someone was in his room and with Alli. Alli was there with a gun to her head and a hand around her mouth. Tommy was horrified and angry all at the same time.

"What are u doing with Alli?" Tommy asked frightened.

"Come in and shut the door," the person holding Alli said. "If you want her to be safe then you have to get something that i want."

"What do you want?" Tommy asked about to cry.

"We want something that you have to get for us," the person said. "It is this Green stone. I am thinking Alli gave it to you but i don't think he did anymore because you arrant wearing it." "the person said.

Tommy lunged towards Alli but the person jerked her back and cocked back the gun. Tommy stopped and backed up again.

"What are you going to her?" Tommy asked

"Things that are going to be unimaginable if u don't get it me what I want." the person replied.

The person then went to the window and climbed out taking Alli with them. By the time Tommy got to the window they were in a black van and down the street. Tommy fell to his knees and cried. He hated himself for putting Alli through all this pain. He knew the only way that he would be able to stop this and then he will have to separate himself from her. Tommy stayed there maybe 2 hours until he heard a door open he got up and dried his eyes.

Tommy lay in his bed that night crying himself to sleep and the next day he will search for where they had taken her and rescue her.

That night he had a dream of Alli being raped by someone. She was bound to a bed. A limb on each corner tied down and gagged. She was trying her hardest to brake free but she couldn't. The guy walked up to her and put his and on her shirt, right between both breasts, grabbed the shirt and pulled her shirt off. Then he pulled out a pocket knife and cut through it. Then he started for the bottom. He moved his pointer finger from her left boob down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Then he yanked her underwear down to her ankles. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers. He got really close to her and opened a girls condom. He opened it and urn rolled it. Then he looked at Alli and told her this would hurt her then it would hurt him. He then shoved the condom up her vagina and she screamed and cried and bit down hard on the gag. He then got on top of her and looked into her eyes. He told her that he will make sure it is painful and that she will not enjoy this at all. He then raped her. Alli was screaming the most she could and crying the whole time until finally she passed out from the pain. When he was done he left her there naked and bound. Then Tommy woke up.

Tommy looked at his pillow and felt that it was soaked. He was sweating and crying. He had no idea why he couldn't wake up.

To Be Continued… (Chapter 2)


End file.
